


I Love You

by Crystalwren



Series: I Own You [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: kkm_challenge, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwren/pseuds/Crystalwren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Conrart walks in. The door shuts behind him with a soft click. “I’m sorry I was gone so long,” he says. He doesn’t look at Günter, he walks to his cupboard and takes off his coat, hanging it neatly. “I’m sorry,” he says again. There is a deep line between his eyebrows. He hesitates and finally says, “We have to talk.”

With an effort, Günter raises his head. Bruises radiate out from under the necklace made of silver and esoteric stones, and also from the cord wrapped about his shoulders and twinning down his arms, fastening him to the wall. He is deeply, bone achingly weary and it shows in his face.

“His Majesty spoke to me. He wants…” Conrart stops, clears his throat. “He wants you to…to…go to him.” Conrart stops again, shakes his head in hopeless disgust. “I don’t want you to do it. I don’t want us to be unfaithful to each other again.” He looks pleadingly at Günter, but Günter just drops his head, shuts his eyes. “I wish you would talk to me.” Günter is silent.

“I know you don’t like doing it and I know that I promised that the last time would be the last, but His Majesty has changed his mind and we must obey. You know that. You know it as well as I do.”

A short whine escapes Günter's throat when the ropes are loosened, limp and boneless he falls into Conrart’s arms, and is lowered tenderly to the bed. Conrart rubs his feet and hands, trying to get the circulation back.

“His Majesty isn’t that bad a bedmate. There’s that, I suppose.”

Eyes utterly blank, Günter just stares up at the ceiling. Conrart presses a kiss to the older demon’s knee and kneads his thigh like a cat.

“Come on,” Conrart says, “I’ll get you ready.”

Günter allows his head to fall to the side. He curls his fingers, one after the other and watches as if they were performing some complex dance. He makes no effort to see what Conrart is fetching because he already knows

The first things are the stockings, sheer, silver to match Günter’s hair and violet to match his eyes. Conart sets them on Günter’s toes and lovingly, slowly, draws the material up, gliding his fingers over the silken material clinging to Günter’s flesh like a second skin. The lace at the tops is exquisite, worthy of a princess’s trousseau. Grunting with the effort, Conrart lifts Günter’s body so that he can slid his arm under, wrap a garter belt in the same violet and silver around the helpless demon’s waist. His hands are shaking by the time he ties the ribbons to the tops of the stockings and he moans quietly, licks his way down Günter’s silk-clad shin to kiss the top of his foot. Back up again and Conrart licks Günter’s stomach for a while, his hips bucking against Günter’s ankle. Finally he heaves a great sigh and tears himself away to fetch the chemise.

It takes a lot of effort to get Günter to sit up. He’s lost a lot of weight but he’s still taller than Conrart and he is defiantly limp. Conrart struggles with the older demon before finally, he manages to get the chemise over Günter’s head and arms. He thinks he’s almost got it and then Günter slides through his grasp again. A great snarl twists Conrart’s mouth and he slaps the older demon, hard across the cheek. It’s an expression of anger, not a marriage proposal; as far as Conrart is concerned they were married as soon as he placed his wedding gift, the necklace of esoteric stones, about Günter’s throat. His palm stings and he swallows convulsively. “Must you provoke me?” he whispers. “I love you. You love me. Must you try to provoke me?” He slides his thumb across Günter’s bruised mouth. “There’s no need for us to play games with each other.”

With startling swiftness, Günter’s teeth snap together. Conrart rescues his thumb just in time. Something cold and hard surfaces in Günter’s eyes for just a moment before disappearing again and Conrart smiles in triumph. He says nothing, because he knows he has won.

The last garment is a pair of silvery knickers. Conrart slides them up and arranges them so that they are sitting just right. By now he’s panting and he unfastens the front of his trousers with ungraceful haste. He forces Günter’s legs apart and bites the inside of the older demon’s thigh. He rubs his erection against Günter’s ankle until he grunts, shudders, ejaculates. He’s a bit shamefaced when he reappears but he doesn’t apologise. He never does. The stain doesn’t show when he wipes it away; the stockings are made of a material designed not to.

The last part of Günter’s ensemble is another necklace of esoteric stones, silver and violet to match the lingerie. He passes out briefly when it’s put around his throat. Conrart kisses him gently on the mouth as he unfastens the necklace of red esoteric stones. Günter comes around just as Conrart puts it in a box and locks that box away in a small safe. The violet stones are less powerful than the red ones, so Günter is able to make a valiant, if feeble attempt to resist when Conrart drags him off the bed. When the older demon refuses to cooperate, Conrart slams the pummel of his dagger against his silver-haired temple. He throws a heavy, concealing robe over Günter, digs the pummel into the nerve cluster just about the older demon’s elbow.

“I do love you,” Conrart tell Günter affectionately, as they leave to go to King Belial.

**Author's Note:**

> kkm_challenge Round 25. Prompt: cross dressing.


End file.
